Nightingale
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Die unerschrockene Isabella Swan verlässt England im Jahr 1770, um sich ihrem Schicksal in der Neuen Welt als Bedienstete der Familie Cullen zu stellen. Was wird sie in Amerika erwarten? Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. Diese Geschichte gehört **Lady Gwynedd** und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Original-Story befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/7061593/1/

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Nightingale**

**Kapitel 1**

**Portsmouth**

* * *

England im Jahre 1770

"Mistress, das kann doch sicherlich nicht solch ein schlimmer Umstand sein?", fragte die junge Frau. Die Sorge war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Gott helfe uns, Mädchen, ja. Es kann nicht mehr viel schlimmer kommen." Die ältere Frau wrang ihre Hände verzweifelt und warf einen ängstlichen Blick in ihrer sauberen Schneiderei herum.

"Vielleicht die Ladys mit den ausstehenden Rechnungen ...? Können wir sie zwingen, zu bezahlen?"

"Tschaaa." Die grauhaarige Dame warf das Taschentuch, an das sie sich geklammert hatte, hinunter auf den Schneidetisch und starrte düster aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Hauptstraße von Portsmouth. "Sie sind gute Leute. Ihre Sitten sind gut, aber genauso oft lassen sie ihre Rechnungen unbezahlt. Ich müsste einen Geldeintreiber beauftragen, der sich vor ihre Türen stellt und sich auf die Rechnungen beruft, aber dafür fehlt mir das Geld."

"Ich könnte es für Sie tun, Mistress Cope."

"Nein, kannst Du nicht, junge Frau. Das ist nicht schicklich und man würde dich ignorieren oder Schlimmeres."

Seufzend fuhr die ältere Frau fort. "Ich muss mich dem Wachtmeister ausliefern, mein Geschäft mit Brettern vernageln und werde ins Schuldnergefängnis geworfen, bis ich die Mittel finde, meine Schulden zu bezahlen."

"Aber Madam, wie können Sie Ihre Schulden bezahlen, wenn sie weggesperrt sind?"

"Es gibt nur zwei Wege, meine Liebe. Ich könnte meine Freunde anbetteln, meine Schulden zu zahlen, oder meine Gläubiger könnten mich ins Fachwerkhaus schicken, bis ich meine Schulden voll abgeschuftet habe."

Seufzend fuhr Mrs. Cope fort. "Zum Ersten haben meine Freunde nicht das nötige Geld, und zum Zweiten wird man im Fachwerkhaus so schlecht bezahlt, da würde ich wahrscheinlich dort sterben, noch bevor ich die Hälfte abbezahlt habe."

Das Mädchen legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin, Mentorin und Arbeitgeberin, und fragte"Was könnte ich sonst tun, um Ihnen zu helfen, Mistress?"

Die junge Frau mochte ihre Arbeitgeberin, die sie als Lehrling aufgenommen hatte, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Sie hatte alles von ihr gelernt, das sie für das Schneiderhandwerk brauchte, und nun konnte sie die feinsten Säume und Kleider nähen.

"Es gibt nichts, das Du tun kannst, Kind. Ich weiß, wie meine Zukunft aussieht, und ich bin ihr ausgeliefert. Um deine eigene musst Du dich sorgen, mein Mädchen. Was wirst Du tun, wenn all das hier vorbei ist?"

"Ich ... ich ... ich weiß nicht." In der Stimme des Mädchens war ein Zittern der Angst zu hören. König George regierte in England, und diese Welt war kein guter Ort für eine junge Frau ohne Familie. Die junge Frau konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Mrs. Cope sie aufgenommen hatte, nachdem ihre Eltern an Nervenfieber (Ü/N: heute bekannt als Typhus) gestorben waren, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Ihre Mutter und Mrs. Cope waren als Mädchen schon Busenfreundinnen gewesen, und als das Mädchen zur Welt kam, wurde Mrs. Cope als ihre Patentante ausgewählt.

Sie war eine nette Mistress gewesen, und eine hervorragende Lehrmeisterin. Das Mädchen konnte nun die aufwändigsten Kostüme sowohl für Damen, als auch für Herren kreieren. Um genau zu sein, da ihre Augen jünger waren, machte sie die Feinarbeiten ganz allein, womit Mrs. Cope sich um die wichtigeren Designs und um die launischen Kundschaften kümmern konnte. Die Kundschaft, die in letzter Zeit extrem oft wechselte, mit all den Schwierigkeiten im Land, wodurch die Umsätze des kleinen Geschäfts fast nicht mehr existierten. Es waren immer die Handelsmänner, die das Meiste dieser finanziellen Probleme abbekamen. Ihre Kunden der oberen Schicht konnten "vergessen", ihre Schulden zu bezahlen, aber der gewöhnliche Mann oder in diesem Falle die gewöhnliche Frau konnte dis nie einfach vergessen, und den Händlern war die Geduld mit Mrs. Cope ausgegangen.

"Du würdest dich gut als Ankleidedame für eine Lady machen", schlug Mrs. Cope vor.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Mistress. Ich habe dafür keine Empfehlung eines namhaften Hauses", antwortete sie.

"Hör zu, mein Mädchen, ich schreibe dir ein Leumundszeugnis, so gut es nur sein kann, und Du packst deine Tasche, damit Du zur Hintertür hinaus kannst, wenn der Wachtmeister kommt. Er wird alles an sich nehmen, das er hier finden kann, egal ob es mein ist oder dein. Das würde für ihn keinen Unterschied machen. Und ich will, dass Du das bekommst ..." Sie griff in ihr Mieder, zog einen samtenen Beutel heraus und legte ihn in die Hand des Mädchens. "Es ist alt, sehr alt. Ich habe es von einer feinen Kundin vor langer Zeit bekommen. Sie sagte mir, ich solle es behalten, es sei aus irgendeinem Grund sehr selten, aber ich konnte es nicht verkaufen. Beim Pfandhaus wollte man mir nur ein paar Pence dafür geben. Er meinte, es wäre nicht einmal den Faden wert, um es neu aufzufädeln. Außerdem ist es heutzutage nicht mehr in Mode. Es war auch nie modern, soweit ich weiß."

Das Mädchen zog an der Schnur und leerte ein Halsband in ihre Hand. Sie konnte einen relativ kleinen Halsreif mit Perlen sehen, die ein goldenes "B" eingefädelt hatten. Drei tropfenförmige Perlen hingen von dem Buchstaben hinab. Das Ding sah seltsam aus. Wer würde so etwas um seinen Hals tragen? So eigenartig. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Mrs. Cope kaum etwas dafür bekommen hatte.

"Vielleicht ist Dir das Ding noch einmal von Nutzen, oder es ist Dir einmal hilfreich. Du könntest es auseinandernehmen und die Perlen eine nach der anderen für ein paar Pence oder so verkaufen. Nähe es in Dein Unterhemd und erzähle niemandem davon, sonst wird es Dir gestohlen und Du bleibst mit gar nichts zurück."

"Sind Sie sicher, es könnte Ihnen nicht ein Segen sein in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten, Mistress?"

"Nein, Kind. Es würde nie genug Geld bringen, damit ich meine Schulden abbezahlen kann. Ich will, dass Du es hast. Mein Leben ist sowieso beinah vorbei. Du musst deines weiterführen. Nun, brich auf und tu, was ich Dir gesagt habe."

Das Mädchen tat, was ihr Mrs. Cope vorgeschlagen hatte, und stellte ihre gepackte Reisetasche in Bereitschaft neben die Tür. Das Klopfen des Wachtmeisters ertönte drei Tage später. Nach einer eiligen und tränenreichen Verabschiedung schlüpfte sie durch die Hintertür und die Gasse entlang, um sich ihrer unbekannten Zukunft zu stellen.

* * *

"_Cockles, Mussels, alive, alive oh", _rief der Fischhändler auf dem geschäftigen Marktplatz. Die Aussicht, die Geräusche und die Gerüche des Markttages waren farbenfroh. Das Mädchen wäre normalerweise bezaubert gewesen von all diesen Aktivitäten, aber heute hatten ihre Sorgen die Überhand über ihre Neugier gewonnen.

Sie ging zwischen den Ständen hindurch, versuchte, ihre Tränen in Zaum zu halten und zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte, und keine Familie, die sie um Hilfe bitten konnte. Ihre Zukunft war ungewiss, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Sie hatte zusätzlich zu dem eigenartigen Halsband, das Mrs. Cope ihr gegeben hatte, noch ein paar Münzen, also hoffte sie, sie würde diese Nacht ein Stück Brotkruste und ein Bett ergattern, aber danach war sie völlig mittellos.

Sie ging um die Ecke eines Standes und stolperte beinah über einen Mann, der auf einer Kiste balancierte und in die Menge rief: _"... Die Neue Welt erwartet diejenigen, die unerschrocken genug sind, um es zu wagen. Stellen Sie sich ein Land voll Gold und voll großzügiger Ernten ist. Auch die Letzten unter diesen tapferen Männern und Frauen, die mutig genug sind, um diese Reise anzutreten, finden bald ihr Glück und ein eigenes Dach, unter dem sie an ihren eigenen Tischen sitzen und das herrlichste Essen genießen. Dort liegen die Mittel, um seinen eigenen Reichtum zu finden und sein eigener Herr und Meister zu werden. Kommen Sie, machen Sie sich einen Namen und gehen Sie in zwei Tagen an Bord nach Mary-Land, der reichsten schönsten Kolonie für die Reisenden."_

Bella blieb stehen und fragte sich, ob Gott ihr diesen Mann geschickt haben könnte.

War das ein Omen? Lag ihr Ziel in der Neuen Welt?

Der Mann sagte, dass auch die letzte Person sein eigener Herr sein würde, und vielleicht konnte sie genau das werden. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, ihre eigene Schneiderei zu eröffnen und für andere Leute zu nähen, genauso wie hier. Es gäbe keine Sorge, dass der niedere Adel nicht bezahlte, weil es in der Neuen Welt keinen Adel gab. Alle Männer waren dort gleich und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie auch sicher bezahlen würden.

Sie stand im Schatten eines Hauseinganges und hörte immer und immer wieder den Beschreibungen dieses Mannes von Mary-Land zu, und sie versuchte, sich dazu zu bringen, einfach mit ihm zu sprechen.

* * *

Die Sonne sank langsam gen Horizont, als der Mann von seiner Kiste trat und sich die Hände abwischte. Sein durchgehendes Geplapper hatte einen starken Durst verursacht, und er konnte es nicht erwarten, eine Taverne aufzusuchen, um ihn zu stillen. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als er eine leise Stimme sprechen hörte. "Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über die Neue Welt sprechen."

Er drehte sich um und fand eine gepflegte, junge Frau vor mit großen, braunen Augen, Haaren so dunkel wie die Flügel eines Raben und Haut so weich wie Vlies. Ihre Kleider waren fein geschneidert, wenn auch aus einfachem Material. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie für einen besonderen Auftrag geeignet, der ihm erteilt worden war.

"Aye, Mädel, und was würdest Du gern über diesen weit entfernten Ort wissen?"

"Was muss man tun, nachdem man sich auf Ihrem Papier eingetragen hat?"

Der Händler, denn ein solcher war er, lachte. Diese hier kam direkt zum Punkt, jawohl.

"Das kommt darauf an. Meine Beauftragten suchen Leute, die alle Handwerke beherrschen, und auch ein paar Arbeiter. Hast Du einen Beruf?"

"Ja, den habe ich. Ich bin Näherin und Schneiderin. Bis vor kurzem war ich bei Mistress Cope in der Lehre, und nun suche ich eine neue Beschäftigung."

"Ich habe noch nie von Mistress Cope gehört. Hast Du ein Leumundszeugnis?"

"Ja, Sir." Die junge Frau griff in ihre Handtasche und zog einen mehrfach gefalteten Brief hervor.

"Dies ist ein Zeugnis über mein Leumund und meine Fähigkeiten als Näherin von meiner ehemaligen Arbeitgeberin und Mistress."

Der Mann sah es schnell durch und zuckte die Achseln. Es könnte genauso gut falsch wie wahr sein, und bis dies jemand herausfand, war er schon über den Ozean und längst weg. Ihre Kleidung sah aus wie von jemandem gemacht, der mit einer Nadel umgehen konnte. Er beschloss, dass es zu seinem Vorteil war, wenn er sie mitnahm.

"Es ist zufällig der Fall, dass ich eine Lady habe, die eine Näherin und Ankleidedame sucht, eine Mistress Cullen in Annapolis, Mary-Land. Anscheinend hat sie zwei Töchter, die sie auf den Markt bringen will, und sie hat angeboten, die Reise für eine talentierte Näherin zu bezahlen, die ihr bei der Kleidung und dem Ankleiden dieser jungen Dinger hilft, bis alles erledigt ist. Dies würde eine Knechtschaft von drei Jahren umfassen."

"Knechtschaft?" Sie war geschockt, diese Bezeichnung für ihre ehrliche Arbeit zu hören.

"Ja, Mädchen. Dies ist eine normale Tätigkeit. Vertraglich verpflichtete Leistungen von einer Dauer von drei Jahren, und am Ende wird Deine neue Mistress Dir eine kleine Großzügigkeit zur Verfügung stellen, damit Du selbst deinen weiteren Weg findest."

"Und in der Zwischenzeit wird sie mir Unterkunft und Nahrung gewähren?"

"Ja. Du wirst während dieser drei Jahre ihr Hab und Gut. Es macht nur Sinn, wenn sie auch gut für Dich sorgt. Je besser sie Dich behandelt, desto besser wirst Du für sie arbeiten, häh, Mädel?"

"Woher wissen Sie, dass sie eine gerechte Frau ist?"

"Oh, es gibt nur gerechte Menschen in der Neuen Welt, Missy." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, aber das Mädchen stimmte nicht mit ein. Sie wusste, dass es auf der Welt genauso viele gute, wie auch schlechte Menschen gab, aber welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Sie hatte die letzten drei Tage damit verbracht, nach Arbeit zu suchen, irgendetwas Angesehenes, und hatte nichts gefunden. Daher blieb nur noch unansehnliche Arbeit übrig, und sie erzitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass dies ihr einziger Ausweg sein könnte.

"Also wird Mistress Cullen meine Überfahrt mit dem Schiff bezahlen?"

"Ja, das wird sie, Missy. Und Du kannst Dich bis zum Beginn der Reise mit den anderen abenteuerlichen Geistern in der Unterkunft am Kai ausruhen. Sie bekommen um halb sieben eine Nachricht, also wenn Du dich beeilst, kommst Du noch rechtzeitig."

"Dann werde ich also zu ihnen gehen. Wo ist diese Unterkunft?"

"Zuerst musst Du dich eintragen. Miss ...?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Sehr schön, Miss Swan." Er zog einige Zettel heraus, einen Tiegel voll Tinte und eine Feder, und deutete ihr, wo sie ihr Zeichen eintragen musste.

"Ich kann meinen Namen schreiben." Sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie lesen und schreiben konnte. Mrs. Cope hatte ihr dies genauso beigebracht wie den Umgang mit einer Nadel. Sie las sorgfältig das Dokument und unterschrieb dann im unteren Bereich.

"Was für ein Mädchen. Du wirst das nicht bereuen. Also, die Unterkunft ist den Kai entlang, Nummer vier." Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung, sammelte seine Papiere ein, drehte sich in die andere Richtung und überließ das Mädchen ihrem Schicksal.

Sie holte tief Luft und murmelte"Nun, zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was vor mir liegt."

Sie würde sich in der Zukunft noch oft mit ironischem Ekel an diese Worte erinnern.


End file.
